


Where Does 3am Happen?

by ObviouslyOtter



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObviouslyOtter/pseuds/ObviouslyOtter
Summary: What defines a daydream? What defines a wish? All Sam knows is that Bucky makes his way into every dream and daydream. There's nothing to give him hope than the world he creates in the wee hours on the night.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Where Does 3am Happen?

Each one of Sam's 3am thoughts ended up exactly like this. 

It's morning time. The smell of blueberry pancakes wafted through the air. The windows are opened so that the songbirds have no barrier. A breeze of fresh, clean air mixes with the smell of a delicious breakfast. The TV's on in the living room, adjacent from the kitchen/dining area. The dark oak table clashes against the black marble counters. Everything to make a nice Saturday morning.

Sam's making breakfast this morning. He stands there in a blue t-shirt he stole from Bucky's closet. His black jeans dusted with flour. But it doesn't bother him one bit. It's a testament of his spectacular cooking abilities. Perfect homemade pancakes from scratch were worth getting your hands a bit dirty for. 

Sam sets the last pancake on the plate and looks out the window to see Bucky. 

Bucky's cutting down the last tree just as Sam turns. He can see the defined muscles in Bucky's physique. Bucky's hair tied up into a man bun with a black scruchie that are usually sported on a teenage girl's wrist as an accessory. 

Apparently done with his morning task, Bucky pulls out the scrunchie, letting his hair fall. Bucky's hair cascaded down from the bun in a funny looking curl from being held up. But Bucky quickly fixes that with a swift hand through his brunette locks and a shake to the center of his head.

Picking up the wood, Bucky heads back to the house. Sam sees Bucky smile at him through the window. He gives Sam a small wave of the hand for Sam to meet him at the door. 

For some reason, Sam half jogs to the front door to meet him.

When he opens the door, he's greeted by Bucky hanging in the doorway. An arm up on the door frame and an innocent smile that could be kissed off. His other arm is carrying the wood off to the side. Once Bucky's eyes fully meet Sam's, everything changes.

Time doesn't slow. It never existed in the first damn place. 

Bucky makes a move to step in the doorway but doesn't move to go all the way inside.

Sam doesn't move at all.

For a moment, there's cherry blossoms filled with lust flying around. The slight breeze blows them everywhere. On the grass. In the pool. In Sam's chest. In Bucky's hair. Into the unknown.

Then finally, "Sam?" 

"Yeah?"

"Sa-am?" Bucky says sing-song like. It doesn't fit the mood.

"Huh?" Sam responds but then it's too late.

The world around disappears and Sam is greeted by an all too familiar face.

"Sam buddy, wake up. I know you're tired but Fury just called in for an emergency meeting. Sumn 'bout Thor finding some alien artifact that's," Bucky holds his fingers in quotation, " extremely dangerous." 

Sam groans as he gets up. "Ok, ok. Just give me a sec to put on some clothes." Sam says groggily.

"Ok, will do." Bucky says as he starts to leave. He stops in his tracks and turns around briefly to say, "Oh, and by the way, you look cute when you sleep." Bucky quickly exits after, snickering along the way. Probably ran in case Sam threw something after him.

However, that wasn't the case. Sam would take any sort of compliment he could get out of Bucky right now. Because he wasn't living with Bucky in a log cabin with an inground pool courtesy of Tony. The TV wasn't on at just the right volume to hear from the kitchen. There wasn't blueberry pancakes on the stove filling the room with their aroma. 

Each one of Sam's 3am thoughts ended up exactly like this. 

With the disappointment of the reality that followed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this one!!! It's my first time posting so my only job is to make you guys happy with my works, so don't be afraid to let me know if you want more.
> 
> Sincerely, ObviouslyOtter xoxo


End file.
